cause the hardest part of this is deny you
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Butuh waktu lima detik untuk membuatnya diam mencerna, lima detik selanjutnya untuk terpesona, dan lima detik lagi untuk mengerti apa yang salah disini. Daichi menyadarinya. Menyadari untuk menyangkal, bahwa dia sudah berbuat dosa. #BirthdayDisaster for CPS Squad. [Dai/Suga]


Terkadang Sawamura Daichi berpikir, apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika dia masih tetap _hanya_ memandang mendiang istrinya yang tercinta?

Apa dia akan tetap mengantar Sawamura Tobio ke sekolah, memberi pesan agar tidak berbuat nakal, kemudian menjemputnya kembali tanpa harus membiarkan pandangannya meliar ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok itu?

Lalu, apa dia akan tetap tersenyum lebar ketika melihat foto istrinya yang saat ini masih tersimpan rapi di dalam dompet; tanpa harus menambah kesan sendu dan rasa bersalah luar biasa ketika menyadari hatinya kini mulai berpindah haluan?

Dan apakah saat ini dia masih bisa menyatakan dengan lantang bahwa hatinya itu hanya untuk istrinya tersayang? Walaupun wanita itu kini sudah terbakar menjadi abu; hanya menyisakan kenangan yang semakin lama akan semakin mengabur tanpa bisa diingat kembali.

Daichi tahu, jawabannya adalah tidak.

Tidak ketika sepasang maniknya menangkap bayang rupa seseorang yang begitu memukau. Menempel memenuhi setiap millimeter otaknya dan tidak mau mengelupas barang sedikit pun. Yang semakin lama semakin membenamkan kenangan sang istri yang selalu menjadi belaian pengantar tidurnya setiap malam.

Daichi menyadarinya. Menyadari untuk menyangkal, bahwa dia sudah berbuat dosa.

* * *

 **cause the hardest part of this is deny you** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Menjadi _single parent_ tentu bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Sawamura Daichi adalah satu dari sekian banyak contohnya. Hidup menjadi seorang pegawai tetap sebuah perusahaan swasta demi menghidupi dirinya beserta anak semata wayang yang kini baru memasuki taman kanak-kanak.

Ada banyak kesulitan di tahun-tahun pertama; si kecil Sawamura Tobio memang tipikal anak _badung_ dengan semua tingkahnya yang membuat Daichi sering terserang vertigo. Ada saja masalah yang diperbuat olehnya. Balita kecil itu memang perlu diberi perhatian lebih kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak akibat ulahnya yang cukup barbar. Salah-salah Daichi yang kena damprat tetangga.

"Papa,"

Suara Tobio menggulingkan atensi Daichi dari koran pagi yang dibacanya. Bocah dengan seragam biru laut itu menyodorkan sepasang sepatu dengan ekspresi cemberut berat. "Aku tidak bisa mengikatnya." Adunya. Kedua alis Tobio menukik tidak senang.

"Hei, hei," Daichi berjongkok di depan anaknya. Ada senyum kecil yang terbit saat tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Tobio. "Apa yang papa ajarkan belum bisa Tobio lakukan?"

Tobio mengangguk; ekspresinya semakin masam. Daichi yang tertawa jelas di kategorikan sebagai tanda bahwa papanya itu sedang mengejek _secara halus_.

"Papa, jangan tertawa!" Dia menegur manyun.

Daichi nyengir. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang Tobio duduk di atas kursi, papa yang akan tunjukan lagi cara mengikatnya. Bagaimana?"

Segera saja, kepala dengan surai hitam legam itu mengangguk antusias. Berlari mendekati sofa dan duduk di atasnya sementara Daichi mengikuti di belakang. Pria berumur duapuluh delapan tahun itu kemudian berjongkok, menjelaskan dengan sabar cara mengikat tali sepatu dengan baik dan benar. Tidak lupa dengan tatapan tekun Tobio dalam memperhatikan.

"…sudah mengerti?" tanya Daichi. Anggukan disertai senyum menyambutnya sementara Tobio meloncat turun dari atas sofa.

"Papa tunggu aku minum susu dan ambil tas. Jangan ke mana-mana!" serunya sambil melesat menuju dapur.

"Jangan buru-buru minumnya. Nanti tersedak."

Pada saat itu Daichi tersenyum. Pagi hari biasa yang dijalaninya bersama sang anak memang dikatakan cukup sederhana. Perubahan kecilnya paling saat Tobio tidak lagi pergi untuk di antarkan ke rumah sang kakek. Melainkan sebuah TK yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumah. Dan Daichi bangga dengan keantusiasan Tobio menyambut hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Kopi panas yang dianggurkan tadi kembali diseruput sampai habis. Cangkir bekas dibawa masuk ke dalam dapur, di mana Tobio sudah menghilang dengan gelas bekas susunya tergeletak di atas bak cuci piring. Ketika keluar dari sana, bisa dilihat anaknya itu sedang berdiri tegak di depan sebuah pigura kecil. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan sebuah senyuman pada bibir mungilnya.

"Mama, ini hari pertamaku sekolah. Doakan aku ya!"

Daichi terkekeh geli. Rasanya, mendiang istrinya akan sama bangganya di atas sana. Melihat malaikat kecil mereka sudah tumbuh sebesar ini.

' _Sudah dua tahun berlalu ya_?' batinnya dalam hati. Ikut memperhatikan foto yang terpasang pada pigura kecil yang dipandangi oleh Tobio.

Menunjukan rupa seorang wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum lebar bersama seorang bayi di gendongannya.

* * *

"Ingat Tobio, jangan membuat masalah, oke? Papa tidak mau mendengar keluhan kalau kamu sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak di hari pertama sekolah. Ikuti kata-kata guru yang mengajar. Jangan kebanyakan membantah. Mengerti?"

"Baik!"

Daichi tersenyum puas. Pria akhir duapuluhan itu kemudian mengantar Tobio masuk ke dalam area sekolah, di mana halaman itu sudah ramai dengan anak-anak seusia Tobio bersama orang tua mereka. Ada kilatan antusias yang bisa Daichi tangkap dari sepasang mata anaknya. Dan Daichi rasa ini akan jadi hal mudah.

"Berani papa tinggal sendiri di sekolah?" tanya Daichi. Tubuhnya membungkuk agar setara dengan tinggi badan Tobio, mengelus rambut bocah itu yang menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu papa ting─"

"Anak-anak, ayo semuanya berbaris yang rapi ya!"

Seruan itu menyela kalimat Daichi. Bisa dilihat Tobio ikut menoleh, mencari asal sumber suara dan menemukan sosok perempuan berkacamata yang kira-kira seusia dengan papanya tengah tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan dua kali; cara untuk menarik perhatian murid-murid lainnya dan mengajak untuk berkumpul di dekatnya.

Melihat seluruh calon temannya berlarian membentuk beberapa barisan, Tobio jelas tidak ingin ketinggalan. Ia berbalik menghadap Daichi, seolah meminta ijin untuk ikut bergabung di sana.

"Ah, sudah mulai rupanya. Ayo ke sana. Ingat, yang akur dengan teman. Nanti pulang sekolah akan papa jemput."

" _Osu,_ papa!"

Daichi kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Sepasang mata itu memperhatikan punggung mungil sang anak yang berlari menuju barisan murid baru. Ada beberapa guru yang berjaga di sekitar mereka. Tanpa sungkan membantu dan mengontrol rapi barisan tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Tobio membaur dengan semuanya. Senyum kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh bocah itu lebih dari cukup meredakan rasa waswas Daichi. Mungkin benar Tobio gampang terbawa emosi, dan Daichi tahu anak itu berada dalam usaha besarnya menekan emosi seminimal mungkin. Bersama dua temannya yang memiliki rambut jingga terang dan abu-abu, Tobio terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya.

 _Ah_ , Daichi tersenyum. Setidaknya malaikat mungilnya akan aman di sini. _Benar, kan_?

* * *

"Papa!"

Pukul sebelas lebih lima menit; hari ketiga sekolah. Daichi tergopoh-gopoh memasuki halaman TK dan _memutar_ kepalanya mencari keberadaan Tobio. Gara-gara keasyikan mengurus laporan ini itu, dia jadi terlambat satu jam untuk menjemput anaknya. Rasanya Daichi ingin menangisi keteledorannya saat itu. Beruntung matanya cukup awas melihat Tobio yang duduk di bangku panjang dekat arena bermain bersama seseorang berambut kelabu.

Oh, mungkin itu salah satu penjaga sekolah.

"Tobio! Maaf, papa terlambat." Nafasnya terengah-engah. Daichi berjongkok dengan satu lutut digunakan sebagai tumpuan. "Lama menunggu?"

Tobio kecil menggeleng. Dia menoleh pada patner duduknya dan tersenyum polos. "Aku menunggu bersama _sensei_. Jadi tidak terasa lama." Jawabnya.

Mendapat kode dari anaknya jelas membuat Daichi langsung mendongak untuk mencari tahu. Butuh waktu lima detik untuk membuatnya diam mencerna, lima detik selanjutnya untuk terpesona, dan lima detik lagi untuk mengerti apa yang salah di sini. Lalu, mendadak semuanya terasa sia-sia begitu saja. Alarm itu berdering dengan sangat terlambat dari kemunculan ekspresi melongonya yang terlihat begitu idiot.

Daichi merasa perlu mengatakan selamat tinggal pada _imej_ nya alih-alih membalas senyuman lebar yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu guru pembimbing malaikat mungilnya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sawamura- _san_."

Bahkan sapaan standar ternyata mampu membuat Daichi ingin bersembunyi di balik gua pra sejarah.

"… ah, selamat pagi juga."

"Papa, ini Sugawara _sensei_. _Sensei_ , ini papa Tobio." Tobio memperkenalkan tanpa diminta. "Dan Suga _sensei_ ini wali kelasku, papa."

"… eh, laki-laki?" Daichi keceplosan. Ekspresi paniknya tertutupi dengan tawa ringan yang terlontar dari si pemilik surai abu-abu.

"Aku rasa menjadi seorang guru TK tidak harus berjenis kelamin wanita, kan, Sawamura- _san_?" dendangnya santai.

* * *

Daichi tertegun. Tertegun dengan sangat lama. Ini bukan masalah Sugawara Koushi itu seorang guru atau bukan (sejujurnya Daichi juga pernah melihat guru TK laki-laki di tempat lain, walaupun itu cukup jarang), melainkan akibat parasnya yang penuh akan pesona.

Ada sesuatu dari orang itu yang membuat Daichi tertarik. Entah senyumnya yang menyegarkan atau mungkin suaranya yang lembut. Pantas saja jadi seorang guru, aura hangatnya tidak bisa membohongi siapa pun. Bahkan Tobio sampai nyaman berdekatan dengannya. (Perlu diketahui, Tobio bukan anak yang bisa semudah itu merasa nyaman dengan orang dewasa asing di sekitarnya.)

Bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya? Daichi tidak tahu. Rasanya kata indah tidak cukup untuk itu. Kalau ini adalah sebuah soal _essay_ , mungkin Daichi perlu menggunakan satu lembar kertas penuh untuk memaparkan isi otaknya. Tapi lagi-lagi, dia mencelos untuk satu fakta yang tersaji di depan mata.

Sugawara Koushi itu laki-laki.

Seindah apapun bentuk parasnya, tidak seharusnya dia membuat Daichi tertarik sedemikian rupa. Bukannya Daichi pura-pura bodoh dengan sok tidak tahu tentang homoseksual, di mana seseorang tertarik dengan orang yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya. Itu bukan sesuatu hal yang tabu lagi di negaranya, _jelas_. Tapi untuk kasus Daichi, dia yakin seratus persen kalau dia itu lurus. Tidak ada cerita belok membelok. Buktinya dia menikah dengan istrinya dan menghasilkan Tobio, _bukan_?

 _Lalu maksud ketertarikannya ini apa?_

Daichi uring-uringan dengan satu pertanyaan itu.

Ingat, dia seratus persen lurus.

"Papa," Tangan mungil dalam genggamannya bergerak pelan, menggoyangkan tautan mereka untuk mengambil atensi Daichi. Tobio kecil menelengkan kepalanya, heran sendiri dengan tingkah sang papa yang terlihat aneh hari ini. "Papa sakit?"

"Ya?" Daichi yang ketahuan melamun langsung tertawa garing. "Tidak, Tobio. Papa sehat, kok."

"Huh?" Kening mungil itu masih berkerut, seolah menyatakan ' _tapi kenapa papa bengong begitu?'_ tanpa sedikit pun bersuara. Toh, Daichi tetap paham dan ganti mengelus-elus rambut anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tobio- _kun_. Sekarang kita pulang ya?" ajak Daichi. Senyum menenangkan terpancar dari wajahnya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan Tobio. "Oh ya, kamu mau dibelikan bola?"

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Daichi jadi lebih sering fokus dengan kantornya. Ada saja laporan menumpuk yang harus diselesaikannya hari itu juga. Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak Tobio masuk ke taman kanak-kanak, dan dua bulan juga untuknya merangkai hari-hari sibuk tanpa sempat memperhatikan sang buah hati.

Entah sudah beberapa kali Daichi harus mengerut kening ketika Tobio kembali pulang dengan luka lebam di lengan. Bukan hanya lengan, terkadang juga di pipi. Setiap bertanya, Tobio hanya menggeleng atau bilang terjatuh saat bermain. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu Daichi memilih percaya, tapi tidak lagi ketika ponselnya berdering dan menunjukan nomor dari sekolah anaknya tercinta.

Entah seberapa khawatirnya dia sampai berlarian menuju sekolah sang anak ketika mendengar kalau bocah bermanik _blueberry_ itu tertangkap berkelahi dengan salah satu temannya di halaman sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?"

Satu kalimat itu langsung diceploskan begitu Daichi tiba di ruang guru. Ke dalam sana ada Tobio dan si kecil berambut jingga terang (kalau tidak salah ingat Tobio pernah memanggilnya Shoyo), seorang pria berambut jabrik dan…Sugawara Koushi. Mereka duduk melingkar di atas sofa, dengan Shoyo yang masih terisak pelan sementara Tobio memasang tampang kesal.

 _Oke_ , _sepertinya_ chibi _Tobio yang memulai perkelahian._

"Ah, Sawamura- _san_. Silahkan duduk dulu." Koushi tersenyum ramah mempersilahkan.

Daichi mengangguk kaku. Diambilnya tempat di samping Tobio yang masih menunduk, memperhatikan tali sepatunya yang mendadak begitu menarik untuk dipandangi. "Ada yang bisa dijelaskan di sini?"

"Jadi begini," Koushi membuka pembicaraan. "Shoyo- _kun_ dan Tobio- _kun_ terlibat perkelahian tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Mereka memang cukup sering bertengkar, tapi ini pertama kalinya Tobio- _kun_ memukul Shoyo- _kun_ sampai menangis kencang. Biasanya Tobio- _kun_ bisa menahan diri, beberapa kali kena pukul nyasar juga tidak sampai membalas. Karena itu, aku segera memanggil kalian, sebagai orang tua mereka kemari."

Shoyo masih terisak di balik pelukan ayahnya, mengabaikan tatapan menenangkan dari Koushi yang masih mencoba untuk membujuk. Daichi sendiri berada dalam pikiran rumit, memandangi Tobio yang semakin beringsut. Agaknya ketakutan dengan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya.

"Tobio, benar kamu memukul Shoyo- _kun_? Kenapa?" Nada sabar itu dikeluarkan. Usapan hangat dari tangan besarnya membuat Tobio ragu-ragu mendongak. "Bisa Tobio jelaskan pada papa?"

"… Shoyo mengejek gara-gara papa tidak jadi mengajakku ke Tokyo." Jawabnya lirih. "Makanya kupukul."

Daichi tersentak, menyadari ada kesalahannya yang terletak di sini. Dia memang sempat menjanjikan itu pada Tobio, tapi akhir-akhir ini kantornya susah di ajak bekerja sama. Tidak ada jadwal libur dalam hari kerjanya.

Maka pria itu lantas tertawa, menyentil pelan kening Tobio yang langsung cemberut berat. "Haha, baik baik. Itu salah papa ya? Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita jadi ke Tokyo?"

"Benar?" Mata Tobio langsung bercahaya. "Papa janji?"

"Ya, papa janji." Ada senyum bisnis yang bersemi di wajahnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, minta maaf dulu dengan Shoyo- _kun_. Mengerti?"

Tobio kembali cemberut. Matanya melirik ke arah Shoyo yang juga diam-diam meliriknya. Bokuto Kotarou, sebagai ayah yang _pengertian_ langsung mendorong Shoyo mendekat. Menyuruhnya meminta maaf juga dengan iming-iming satu porsi _yakiniku_ setelah mereka pulang nanti. Yang entah kenapa, itu berhasil membuat Shoyo tiba-tiba maju untuk menyalami Tobio dengan begitu semangat.

"Maafkan aku, Tobio!" serunya. "Aku janji tidak akan mengejekmu lagi!"

"…ya. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu."

Adegan itu berakhir manis, walaupun ekspresi Tobio tidak bisa dikatakan manis juga. Daichi sendiri tertawa, tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah Koushi yang tawanya juga ikut meramaikan suasana. Satu hal yang dia sesali di sana adalah; kenyataan bahwa jantungnya mendadak seperti lari marathon hanya karena tawa itu menyihir atensinya.

Jadi, bisakah dia masih berpikir bahwa itu hanya ketertarikan semata?

Daichi menggeleng ragu.

* * *

"Jadi… ini sebuah kebetulan. Ya, kebetulan." Daichi mengulangi kalimatnya berkali-kali layaknya sebuah mantra penghilang rasa sakit. Di depannya, laki-laki bermarga Sugawara itu tengah menyeruput _vanilla latte_ nya. Terlihat santai, tidak canggung seperti kondisi Daichi. Bahkan dia yang pertama kali menawarkan untuk duduk bersama di kafe ini. Katanya untuk mengusir waktu, jika Daichi tidak keberatan.

Dan terkutuklah kepalanya yang malah mengangguk setuju saat itu.

Ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi semenjak insiden perkelahian Tobio beberapa waktu lalu. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Daichi dan Koushi jadi sering bertukar sapa. Mungkin Koushi melakukannya semata-mata karena Tobio merupakan tanggung jawabnya di sekolah. Dan karena kasih sayang dari laki-laki itu sendiri, dia jadi sering menceritakan apa-apa saja yang dilakukan Tobio selama menjalani aktivitas pembelajaran. Bahkan itu tanpa Daichi minta sama sekali.

Rasanya seperti mendapat mata-mata rahasia. _Kan_?

"Jadi, bagaimana Tobio hari ini?" Sadar kalau tidak ingin terjebak kecanggungan lama-lama, Daichi mulai buka suara. Dia mengaduk _americano_ nya, seakan mencoba membuang semua kegugupannya dalam adukan kopi tersebut. "Dia tidak berkelahi lagi, kan, _sensei_?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau ke luar sekolah panggil Suga saja?" sela Koushi, ada nada memperingatkan main-main dalam suaranya. "Dan tidak. Tobio- _kun_ hari ini menjadi anak baik, Sawamura- _san_."

Daichi tersenyum. "Daichi saja. Bayaran kalau tidak mau aku panggil dengan embel-embel _sensei_." Jawabnya.

"Ha! Ternyata kau itu pamrih sekali ya? Baiklah, Da-i-chi."

Untuk beberapa detik yang terlewati, Daichi menyadari ada letupan aneh pada dadanya. Dia menduga-duga mungkin akibat kopi yang baru saja diminumnya. Tapi rasanya itu terlalu lambat kalau diasumsikan sebagai efek samping. _Americano_ sudah menjadi minuman tetapnya setiap berkunjung ke kafe ini. Dan selama itu pula dia tidak pernah mengalami efek samping seperti barusan.

Lalu, ketika satu opsi lagi muncul di otaknya. Rasa-rasanya, Daichi bisa jadi sebeku es. Tidak mungkin, kan, karena itu?

"Daichi?"

Dan letupan itu lagi-lagi muncul. _Sialan sekali._

"Eh, iya? Apa?" sergah Daichi. Wajahnya mungkin _masih_ terlihat tenang, tapi tidak dengan jantungnya yang sudah morat-marit.

"Tidak." Koushi nyengir. "Hanya heran saja kenapa kau mendadak melamun seperti itu. Khawatir dengan Tobio- _kun_?"

Daichi buru-buru menggeleng. "Yah, tidak juga. Selama dijaga oleh orang tuaku, kupikir Tobio aman." Jelasnya.

"Ah, baguslah. Setidaknya Tobio- _kun_ tidak sendirian."

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu aku hanya tinggal dengan Tobio? Tobio yang cerita?"

Sekilas Daichi bisa melihat kilatan aneh yang berpendar di mata abu-emas Koushi. "Hei, aku gurunya. Setidaknya aku bisa menebak dari intuisi seorang guru ke murid, kan?" candanya riang. "Setiap bercerita, Tobio- _kun_ hanya menyebut 'papa, papa' berkali-kali tanpa ada 'mama' di dalamnya. Jadi aku simpulkan begitu. Apa salah?"

"Yah, kau benar." Daichi tersenyum tipis menyetujui. "Istriku sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

"Ehh?" respon Koushi, terdengar terkejut. "Maaf. Sepertinya aku membuka luka lama."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa, Suga. Aku sudah bisa merelakannya."

Koushi menyipitkan matanya. "Sungguhan tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, sungguh."

"Yang benar? Wajahmu terlihat seperti kebalikannya!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Suga."

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Hei!"

"Jangan berbohong denganku. Aku bisa baca ekspresi orang, lho!"

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Itu pertama kalinya Daichi menyadari seberapa cerewetnya Koushi jika terlibat pembicaraan. Dan itu juga pertama kalinya mereka membicarakan hal lain selain Tobio.

Lalu, bisakah Daichi menyebutnya sebagai kemajuan pesat? Karena pada akhirnya dia tidak benar-benar bisa mempertahankan status lurusnya dengan benar.

* * *

Hari ini Daichi tidak berulang tahun, tapi entah kenapa rasanya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati memberikan hadiah besar untuknya.

Bersama dengan Tobio, mereka bertemu dengan Koushi di sebuah taman bermain. Kali ini dengan pakaian kasual yang biasa digunakan untuk berjalan-jalan. Sama seperti Daichi, Koushi juga terlihat terkejut ketika pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

Takdir memang sukar di tebak. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka mengobrol seru tentang banyak hal, dan sekarang bertemu lagi di waktu yang tak terduga. Apa mereka benar-benar ingin didekatkan atau bagaimana?

"Suga _sensei_." Tobio menyapa sopan. Dia menunduk sekilas saat Koushi melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Pagi Daichi, dan…," Koushi membungkuk, menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Tobio. "Pagi, Tobio- _kun_!"

Angin semilir yang menerpa tubuh mereka hingga menerbangkan anak-anak rambut Koushi membuat Daichi bergeming. Scene ini terlihat seperti _slow motion_. Terekam dengan baik dalam otaknya dan diberikan efek-efek dramatis yang kelewat hidup. Daichi bahkan menyadari dia cukup gila untuk membayangkan itu semua.

"Kalian mau jalan-jalan?"

Pertanyaan Koushi kembali menyentakan isi pikiran Daichi. Pria itu buru-buru mengangguk, terkekeh dengan canggungnya dengan satu tangan bebas menggaruk sisi kepala. "Ya, begitulah. Kau sendiri?"

Koushi mengangguk, walau ekspresinya terlihat ragu. "Niat awalnya begitu." Jawabnya. Tangan kirinya terangkat naik untuk mengecek jam. "Tapi sepertinya teman jalanku tidak jadi datang."

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Koushi tersenyum lebar. "Ya, seseorang." Cengirnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung terlihat suram. "…seseorang yang mungkin tidak jadi datang."

"Hei, tidak usah depresi begitu. Mungkin dia telat?"

"Aku sudah menunggu tiga jam di sini. Yang benar saja?"

Dan katakan lah Daichi kurang ajar karena bisa-bisanya bersyukur karena 'teman jalan' Koushi tidak datang sampai jam ini.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak gabung saja dengan kami? Sambil menunggu temanmu juga kan bisa. Daripada diam di sini tanpa teman begitu."

Modus. Modus level tiga.

Koushi menaikan alisnya. "Eh? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Iya kan, Tobio?" Kemudian sang papa berpaling kepada Tobio yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Tobio hanya mengangguk, merasa tidak keberatan dengan bergabungnya wali kelas di acara jalan-jalannya bersama sang papa.

Daichi tertawa. Sungguh nista di dalam hati. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajaknya. Dia berjalan duluan sementara Koushi mengekor di belakang.

Sempat pria berambut kelabu itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman, sebelum kembali menyusul pasangan ayah dan anak itu yang sudah menjauh beberapa langkah darinya.

"Jadi, Tobio- _kun_ ingin bermain yang mana dulu?"

Masuk ke arena bermain, Koushi langsung mengambil alih Tobio dari Daichi. Instingnya sebagai guru langsung bekerja. Daichi sendiri merasa baik-baik saja dan membiarkan kedua orang itu merusuh di sepanjang stand.

Kalau dilihat-lihat begini, mereka seperti keluar─TUNGGU! Pikiran ngawur darimana itu?

Daichi menepuk keningnya. Rasanya dia butuh kopi. Dengan segera.

* * *

Koushi dengan anak kecil memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipisahkan. Setidaknya itu menurut Daichi sendiri. Melihat bagaimana interaksinya sang guru dengan anaknya membuat Daichi sedikit lega. Yah, tertolong dari tarikan Tobio ke mana-mana memang patut membuatnya bersyukur.

Jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang membuat Koushi bisa semenarik itu? Daichi sendiri tidak tahu. Hanya saja, untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, dia terlalu unik. Senyumnya yang menenangkan, kesabarannya, tawanya yang lembut, wajahnya yang memukau, ditambah rambut kelabunya yang terlihat sangat pas. Bisa dibilang dia tipe ' _okaa-san_ ', walaupun tubuhnya itu laki-laki.

Dari awal dia tidak pernah ingin benar-benar mengakui. Kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia belok pada seseorang yang terlihat tidak seperti itu memang membuat waswas. Bagaimanapun juga, kondisi ditolak baik-baik atau ditolak mentah-mentah sekaligus dijauhi itu tiga berbanding tujuh. Bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri cukup banyak memiliki pergulatan batin.

Tidak terhitung seberapa sering matanya menatap sendu foto sang istri yang berada pada pigura. Seberapa banyak paksaan untuk tidak menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari keberadaan Koushi di sekolah. Dan seberapa keras dia mengatakan kalau hatinya hanya akan terus terisi oleh mendiang istrinya.

Semuanya sia-sia, ketika mata dan hatinya sudah tidak berada di tempat yang sama.

"Papa!"

Daichi tersentak. Pandangannya beralih pada Tobio yang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Di belakang, Koushi mengikuti sambil berlari kecil. Masih dengan senyuman yang sama, mencoba menjaga Tobio dengan terus memperhatikan bocah itu.

'Hei,' Daichi berisik dalam hati. 'Kapan-kapan, boleh aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu?'

* * *

Rasanya, bolehkan dia mengutuk takdir yang suka mempermainkan perasaan seseorang?

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Mau pesan apa?"

"Satu _Americano._ "

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar."

Daichi mengangguk. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala arah, kemudian terpaku selama beberapa detik pada sudut kafe.

Bukan, itu bukan sesuatu tentang seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba bisa terbang, atau mungkin anjing yang mengendarai mobil. Pemandangan di sana bahkan lebih parah dari kedapatan mencuri dan dipukuli oleh orang-orang. Rasanya lebih hancur dari itu.

Mungkin ini karma atas dosanya yang dengan seenaknya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Atau mungkin ini lagi-lagi karena permainan takdir?

Baru dua hari lalu dia dan Koushi semakin dekat, sekarang dikejutkan lagi dengan 'kegiatan' yang meremukan hati.

Pemandangan di mana Koushi dan seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah berciuman mesra. Duduk menyamping di mana Daichi bisa melihatnya dengan amat jelas.

Itu seperti alarm, yang menyuruhnya mundur bahkan sebelum melakukan pergerakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sugawara Koushi itu _straight_.

Dan dia, jelas tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah itu.

 **[]**

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n :** DaiSuga pertama (yang selesai) dan dipersembahkan untuk #BirthdayDisaster. Pajak ultah dari saya buat **Lovely Orihime** , **mbak doki,** **hibasen,** dan **SkipperChen.** Oke, pertama-tama maafkan jika OOC. Ini sudah H/C kan? Sad End? Saya rasanya nyesek bikin ini /nangis/

Hei, anak Crows Parent Shrine (CPS) squad, ini udah sesuai prompt kan ya? SingleDad!Dai x KindergartenTeacher!Suga. Udah masuk H/C belum? Ini angsanya ngambang, maafkan soalnya SKS :")) Dedlen besok malamnya baru jadi /dibuang/ Dan maaf kalau kesannya alurnya loncat-loncat sama cepet banget. Sengaja itu, soalnya kalau lambat bisa lebih dari ini, dan saya bisa gak selesai ngetiknya malam ini /HALAH/

Silahkan corat-coret kotak review jika ingin memberi kesan/pesan/kritik/saran. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca /hug/

nb : ditunggu kado dari kalian anak cps fufufu (dibakar)

[ _p.s_ ; _was edited_.]

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 **.**

 **[August 10, 2016]**


End file.
